Two Lands
by Savanna C
Summary: In this story, Peach and Daisy are sisters. It explains why they live in different kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: In this story, Peach and Daisy are sisters. It sort of explains why they live in different kingdoms. I only own the story. **

Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 1

Princess Peach and Daisy were just coming in the door of the castle from school when they heard yelling in the throne room. " I wonder what's going on." Peach muttered to herself.

When the girls walked to the throne room, they thought their eyes were deceiving them. What they saw was their parents yelling and just verbally berating each other. The girls parents stopped suddenly when they saw Peach and Daisy staring at them shocked. The queen stood up straighter and tried to think of an excuse for her and her husband's childish behavior. She couldn't.  
"Girls, do you have your homework done?" She knew very well that they just got home and hadn't even had time to get started on their assignments. The girls just shook their heads too stunned to speak. "Well, go get on it." She said firmly. As they started walking down the long hallway to their rooms, the queen sighed and bowed her head as a lone tear escaped from her eyes.

"What do you think _that _was about?" Daisy asked Peach.  
"I don't know. Have they argued before?"  
"I don't think so. At least, not that I've heard." Daisy replied. They both fell silent as they walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisy's Room**

Daisy had just started her homework when her phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hey Daisy. It's me Toadette."  
"Oh, hey Toadette. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just wondering if you'd like to come over and play a little one-on-one basketball with me."  
"Sure. Give me 15 minutes."  
"'kay. see you then."

Daisy ran to her closet to get her ball and to put on her tennis shoes completely forgetting about her homework. As she was rushing out the door, she nearly ran into Peach, who was standing outside Daisy's door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To Toadette's house to play a little one-on-one." Daisy said as she twirled her basketball on her finger.  
"Do you have your homework done and are you going to play in your dress?"  
"I'll do my homework later. I totally forgot about my dress. Thanks Peach!"  
"What if you run into Mom?" Peach asked. The queen wanted them to do their work before anything else. Especially if it was school work. "I won't run into her because she's having tea with Dad. Remember? It's 4:00, Peach. She always has tea at four."  
"Well if she asks me where you went, I'm not covering for you"  
"Fine." replied Daisy.

Daisy went back to her room to her room to change into her orange basketball shorts and tank top. Daisy was more athletic than Peach. Peach was more focused on school work and baking desserts than playing sports and getting sweaty. As Daisy was sneaking out of the castle, she heard a crash coming from the tea room. Daisy paused for a minute to see if some was coming, but she only heard her mom yell at someone. Daisy ran to the tea room only to see her mom screaming at her dad.

"You broke it! You broke my favorite tea set! How could you?", the queen yelled at her husband.  
"You're the one who wanted a _china_ tea set! You _know_ china breaks easily. How could you be so stupid to want a china tea set!" The queen glared at the king as she got his favorite coffee mug down from the cabinet and slammed it on the ground. At this point, Daisy couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her basketball and fled from the room. Her parents turned around only to see a basketball bouncing on the porcelain.  
Its owner was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peach's Room**

Peach had just got finished with her homework when her phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi Peach. It's Toadette. Is Daisy there?"  
"Daisy? No. I thought she was over at your house?"  
"Well she was supposed to be here an hour ago, but she never came."  
"Let me see if I can find her and I'll get back with you."  
"Okay, thanks!"

Peach put down her pencil and left her room to find her sister. Just as she was about to turn into the hallway that led to the tea room, she felt someone ram into her.

"Peach?"  
"Daisy? What are you doing here Daisy?"  
Daisy was trying to hold back her sobs, but Peach could see her eyes glistening with tears.  
"Come to my room and we"ll talk," Peach said softly. Peach patiently listened as Daisy recounted her story about hearing something crash and watching her parents fight.

"I don't get it Peach. Why are they fighting so much?"  
"I don't know, but it's almost time for dinner and you still don't have your homework done. You know Mom's going to ask you about it." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Peach went to answer it and saw that it was their koopa maid. "Princess Peach, it is time for dinner."  
"Thanks." Peach said.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked to the very large dining room and sat down in their chairs across from each other. The table was set with extravagant food and silverware.  
"So girls," their mother began, "how was school?"  
"Fine" the girls said in unison.  
"Just fine? Surely you learned some-"  
"They said it was FINE. Stop pestering them." The king said angrily.  
The queen tried again. "Did you do your homework, Peach?"  
"Yes"  
"What about you Daisy?"  
"Umm... No."  
"DAISY TOADSTOOL!"  
"Well I was going to but..."  
"Daisy when are you going to learn to be responsible. Peach always does _her _homework. Why can't you just do yours?"  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The king commanded. "I'm tired of you always comparing her to Peach. Daisy ISN'T Peach."

As the king and queen argued relentlessly, Peach and Daisy quietly slipped out of the room. They were walking through the hall to their bedrooms when Daisy burst into tears.  
"Hey, Daisy" Peach said soothingly,"It'll be all right. Trust me. I'm here for you." Peach embraced Daisy in her arms. Daisy sniffed as she let go of her sister.  
"Thanks Peach."  
"Now, go do your homework."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Peach. Time for school." Daisy was trying to get Peach up for school. It started in about an hour and a half and Toadette was going to be here soon to pick them up. Daisy was already dressed and ready for school. She had on a golden-yellow mini skirt with orange leggings and a white polo shirt.

"Peach if you don't get up right now we'll be late."  
"I'm up." If it's one thing Peach hated it was to be late for school.  
"Good. When you're ready meet me in the dining room for breakfast." Daisy sat at the dining room table with her mother as she ate breakfast. She wasn't very hungry so she just grabbed some toast and ate that as she waited for her sister.  
"Are you going to be late today, dear?" the queen asked.  
"Maybe. My friends and I might want to play a game of soccer later."  
"That's fine. Just don't be too late." Just then Peach came in wearing a pink dress with green and purple stripes on top and ruffles at the bottom.

"Are you going to be late Peach?"  
"I might stay and play a round of tennis with my friends."  
"Alright. Just don't be late."  
"Where's Dad?" Daisy asked.  
"Your father is _still_ asleep."

At that moment, they heard a horn honking from outside. They looked at the clock on the wall and realized they had exactly fifteen minutes before the bell rang for homeroom. They grabbed their backpacks as they called goodbye to their mom and ran out the door.  
"We better hurry Toadette or we'll be late and you know how Mr. Toadley is when we're late" Peach said.  
"Geez Peach. I know. You've only said that nearly everyday since school started."  
"Have not."  
"_Nearly" _Toadette said as they pulled in the parking lot of Mushroom High School. Peach went upstairs to Mr. Toadley's 11th grade homeroom while Daisy and Toadette went Mrs. Koopa's 10th grade homeroom . After homeroom, Daisy went to her locker and met her friend Kimberly Koopa.

"Do you want to play a game of soccer after school?" Daisy asked Kimberly  
"Sure. Or we could play basketball."  
"Basketball sounds better."  
"Meet you at the gym at 3:00"  
"Okay. See you then." Daisy cried cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

After school Daisy and Kimberly were in the gym playing basketball when Peach and Toadette came in from their tennis match.  
"Daisy, are you ready to go home? It's almost five."  
"Yeah. Sure." Daisy said panting.

When they got home, it was almost time for dinner and the girls barely had time to clean up and get changed when the maid knocked on their doors. They rushed downstairs so they wouldn't get in trouble for being late for dinner, Peach's hair still dripping wet from her shower and Daisy was still wearing her basketball shorts.  
"Girls, we have something to tell you after dinner." The king said.  
Daisy and Peach finished their meal in silence, too nervous to speak. They didn't know if the news was good or bad and judging by their parents fights lately, they knew it couldn't be good.

When everybody was finished with their meal, they all went to the large den downstairs. Peach and Daisy sat down on the upholstered couch and the king and queen sat in chairs opposite to them.  
"Girls, your father and I have decided to get a divorce." The queen paused to let the news sink in. "You two have a decision to make. Since you're 15," the queen continued nodding at Daisy, "and you're 16," she said nodding at Peach, "you get to choose which one of us you want to live with. You don't have to decide right now, but I would appreciate your answer as soon as possible. I know this is hard, but I want you to know that we both love you regardless of whom you choose." The girls left in a stunned daze as they walked upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAISY'S ROOM**

Daisy sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around at her room as she pondered her decision. She knew if she lived with her dad that they would probably move someplace else. She would miss her room if she lived with him, with the orange walls and shaggy carpet and shelf for all of her sports trophies. If she lived with her mom, she could stay in her room, but she would probably have to give up sports because her mom thought it was _not _something a princess would do. "That's why Peach is her favorite," she thought to herself. "Mom always takes her side in everything." If she lived with her dad, she wouldn't have to give up sports and she would get to dress the way she wanted, but with her mom she would have put her dress on right when she got home from school, which means no playing outside. However, her mom was alway there for her. She was there when they woke up and when they got home from school. She loved both of her parents and didn't want to disappoint either of them. This was a hard decision.

**Peach's Room**

Peach paced around the floor of her room thinking about her choice. She didn't want to choose one parent over the other, but that's what they were making her do. It was all very overwhelming. She stopped pacing for a minute to think. If she lived with her mom, she wouldn't have to move or possibly change schools. If she lived with her dad, she was afraid he would be disappointed in her. Sure, she made good grades and won academic awards, but what did it matter if she didn't play a sport like Daisy. She loved her dad but he expected too much from her. Her mom, on the other hand, loved her just the way she was. She could always go to her mom for anything. Except now. This was entirely her decision. And it was hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy woke up and realized that it was Saturday. Usually, she eats breakfast and goes out to play with her friends, Kimberly and Toadette, but today it was rainy and she just didn't feel like it. The rain matched her mood. She still hadn't made up her mind about which parent to live with. She went down to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and went back to her room. She had just taken a bite of her apple when her phone rang.  
"Ugggh." She said just before she answered. "What?" she said sharply into the receiver.  
"Hey Daisy," It was Kimberly. "Do you want to go to Coconut Mall, you know, since it's raining and all?" She asked.  
"No" Daisy said bluntly and promptly hung up the phone. The phone rang again. "Oh, what now?" Daisy exclaimed exasperated.  
"Uh, that was rude." Kimberly said offended.  
"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. Maybe next time."  
"You could have just said so."  
"Look, I said I was sorry, ok."  
"Whatever." Then they both hung up.  
"Fine, be that way!" Daisy shouted at her phone.

Peach heard the commotion coming from down the hallway and wondered what was going on. She started to go ask if everything was alright, when she realized that it was already ten in the morning. She never slept this late! She went to the dining room and saw a note on the table.

_Girls, Your father and I have gone to town to run errands. We will be back later._

_signed,_

_Mom and Dad_

Peach sighed, she knew it would be a long day. A long _rainy_ day at that.

"Hey, Daisy," Peach asked as she poked her head into Daisy's room. "Do you want to go to the mall since you can't play outside?" Daisy sighed.  
"What's with it with you people and the mall?" Daisy asked exasperated. "No. I don't want to go to the mall. I still have to make a decision about the whole divorce thing. It's just so frustrating."  
"I know, but I think I've made my choice."  
"Really? I'm too indecisive." Daisy stated. "But I think I have too." Daisy said after some hard thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner Sunday evening Peach asked everybody to go to the den. "We have made our decision regarding with whom we are going to live with." Peach announced. "I choose to live with Mom."  
"I choose to live with Dad." Daisy said.  
"So it's settled. Daisy ,you're going to live with your father and Peach you're going to live with me, correct?" The queen said.  
"Um, yeah" Peach faltered. She didn't know Daisy was going to live with their dad. This would be the first time they would be away from each other as far as living goes. They haven't been away from each other for more than two days at a time.  
"Well Daisy," their father said. "I want you to start packing up your things tonight. I want to leave Tuesday or Wednesday."  
"So soon?"  
"Yes. I already have us a place to live."  
"You do? Where is it?"  
"You'll see."  
After talking and making some plans, The girls went into Daisy's room to hang out for one of the last times.

"I didn't know you were going to live with dad." Peach said sadly.  
"Yes. I wanted some freedom to play sports and not be all proper all the time."  
"It's not that bad. I do it."  
"I know, but I don't want to. It's not my nature."  
"Mom would let you continue sports if you wanted to."  
"No she wouldn't and you know it."  
"Well, maybe not."  
"See?"  
"Maybe if you talked to her she would."  
"No. I'm going."  
"Oh, please don't." Peach begged  
"Peach, this what I want. I think it would be best for everybody."  
"I'll miss you." Peach said as they wrapped their arms around each other.  
"I'll miss you too, Peach." Daisy said as she tried to sniff back sobs.  
"Please don't cry Daisy or I might cry too." Peach's voice gave away that she was trying not to cry. As they held onto each other, she gave in to the tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Peach**

Daisy and her dad left early Tuesday morning. Peach had to face the school day alone. She was sad, but she knew in her heart that Daisy was happy so that made her happy. "Hey, Peach, where's Daisy?" Kimberly asked at school that day. "Oh, um, she's, uh, away." Peach sasid nervously. "Away? Where was she going?" "Look, Kim I really need to get to class. Why don't you call her later?"  
This struck Kim as odd because Peach usually wasn't in a hurry and usually told her where Daisy was. "That's okay. I'll just talk to her after school when she has more time." Kimberly thought to herself.  
"Hey Peach." Kimberly called after her friend as Peach walked out the doors of the school to go home.  
"Hi" Peach said as she walked up to Kim. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to get home."  
"Listen Peach, What's going on?" Kimberly said in a low voice. "You're not acting like yourself. Why are you avoiding me?"  
"I'm not."  
"Yeah, you are."  
"Look, I need to get home."  
"See! There you go again!" Kimberly said frustrated. "Have I done something to offend you?"  
"No, it's not that. It's just that... well... I can't tell you."  
"You can't _tell _me?" Kimberly said exasperatedly. "Well fine then. If that's how it is then I guess we weren't good friends after all."  
"Come on Kim. Don't be like that."  
"If you can't tell me then what's the point of being friends? Friends are supposed to tell each other everything."  
"It's not my fault!" Peach yelled  
"Oh yeah? Then who's is it? Your mother's?" Kimberly sarcastically said.  
"Yes!"Peach yelled, but Kimberly had already walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daisy**

"Daisy welcome to Sarasaland" Daisy's father said. "This is where we will be living from now on." As if to say, there is no chance your mother and I will ever get back together.  
Daisy looked out the window of their vehicle. All she saw was desert.  
"You mean we're going to live here?" Daisy asked incredulously.  
"Of course. We'll live in that castle over there." The king said pointing in the distance.  
"Really?" Daisy said excitedly. The castle was beautiful on the outside. It was made with white bricks and a dark blue roof. The castle had a cobblestone path leading up to the blue double door entrance.  
"Just wait until you see the inside." He chuckled. The king led Daisy into the castle. Right when they stepped inside Daisy gasped. Hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the grand ballroom was a crystal chandelier. She also noticed that the ballroom floor was made of porcelain. When she looked straight ahead she saw two thrones; a small one for her and bigger one for her dad. "There's more to see", the king said. The two walked to the far left side of the ballroom and turned into a corridor where they turned left once again. "This is the west wing of the castle." All of the doors faced the ballroom entrance. The king led her to the largest room at the end of the corridor.  
"This is your room." Daisy marveled at how big it was. Her bedroom back in mushroom kingdom had been much smaller. "Now the rest of the rooms on this wing are the door that leads to the basement, the powder room, and the door that leads to the garden. In that order." The king led her back through the ballroom and through the door opposite the east wing door.  
"This is the west wing." They turned left into the hallway. "This is my room." The king said gesturing to Daisy's right. "Now, back towards the ballroom entrance is the kitchen and the service toads quarters and back behind the ballroom is the dining room."  
"Wow. I didn't know it was so big."  
"It's all ours, Daisy, all ours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Peach**

Peach still wasn't on speaking terms with her friends and at her school, rumors spread like a wildfire.  
"Did you hear? the royal family is having money problems and had to kick Daisy out."  
"_I _heard that Peach tricked Daisy into going to Bowser's castle just so she could get rid of her."  
Peach knew these things weren't true, but she just couldn't take anymore of it and ran home in tears.  
Peach entered the castle and went to the tearoom where mother was.  
"Peach, what's wrong?"  
"People are spreading rumors about us. Th-They're saying that I made Daisy go to B-Bowser's castle and that y-you kicked her out." Peach said sniffling. "I just can't take it anymore." By now Peach was sobbing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. The queen pulled Peach in for a hug.  
"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok." The queen comforted, "I think it's time to tell the truth." The queen said as she stroked Peach's hair.

guys, just haven't had any inspiration lately.

**Author's Note: This story is on hiatus until further notice. Sorry guys, just haven't had any inspiration lately :(**


End file.
